


Practising Lines

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Seven up to his old tricks, slight spoilers for Zen's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen ropes you into taking a role in a performance alongside him rather than have you support him from the side, but you have quite a bit of trouble rehearsing your lines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practising Lines

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, UM-  
> Okay this is probably really bad lolololol.  
> I've only done Zen's route so far, and I'm only just at the end of day 5 in Seven's route;;  
> So if there's any inconsistencies it's probably because... Well, I've only done those bits!  
> That and there's barely any Zen fanfics on here. Zen deserves love~

It started off as you helping him practice some of his lines, and now, the roles almost seemed to be reversed. Never had you thought that you were acting material, but it was obvious that Zen thought you were. Or at the very least, he just wanted to do a performance alongside you. 

One of Zen’s more recent roles seemed to fit the generic ‘ _protagonist falling in love, just to discover that they are being placed in an arranged marriage with someone they hated, so they do their best to run away with their secret lover’_ stereotypes of some romance novels, just with the typical gender roles reversed. You obviously congratulated him on the role when he announced it in the chat…

But that was when you found yourself roped into it.

‘ _You know… They are still searching a beautiful lady such as yourself to play the role of my secret lover~’_ It was about as clear as Elizabeth 3 rd’s fur that he only wanted you in that role. 

‘Zen… You may be thinking a bit much of me ^^;;’ was your reply, but he began to use his charm against you, trying to persuade you into auditioning for the role.

‘ _You’re so cute like this <3’_

‘ _But trust me when I say’_

‘ _That you would be fitting for the role~’_

As Zen continued, neither of you noticed a certain hacker enter the chatroom.

‘ _You want her to star with you? lololol THAT is something I’d want to see’_

Zen seemed to almost go dead in the chat for a few moments, before a single response appeared.

‘ _-_-‘_

Then there was another moment’s silence, before a selfie which you recognised ended up being posted. The two of you had taken it together just after the first party you helped to hold… You remembered that moment fondly. Not to mention the press there did too...

‘ _We go perfect together… Two perfect looking people, perfect off-stage AND on-stage…’_

‘ _lololololol you’re gonna turn her into a narcissist soon Zen’_

It was Zen’s remark about the two of you being ‘perfect together’ which had pushed you into taking the audition, which just so happened to be the next day. Of course, you weren’t aware about the secret recommendation which Zen had made to the play’s director to choose you for the role.

And now here you were, at the apartment which you shared, practising lines together for the opening night performance in a week’s time. You were just having a problem with actually remembering the lines, considering that you had spent far too long memorizing Zen’s to help him. It was frustrating, but you were determined to be able to remember them for his sake.

“You’re so cute when trying to remember what you have to say, babe...” His hand gently rested on your cheek, before watching as the creases in your forehead faded with a smile on his face. “Why don’t we take a break for now?” It feels nice to see his obvious concern and his liking to care for you… But something else was dwelling on your mind. Are you _honestly_ cut out to perform alongside him on stage in just one week? You had worked so much better as his manager over the past few months…

B efore you even knew it, you found yourself sat on the sofa, a steaming hot drink of  tea in front of you.  Zen’s arm was over your shoulders, and his other hand was holding onto your script. He always knew the best ways to help you relax when you were like this…  Despite that, your heart was pounding like  _crazy._ T his might have been what Zen had felt like, all of those times he had mentioned about how you had always helped him feel better when he had to practice his lines in other roles. He was definitely helping you feel better, not to mention even more loved than you had done before. You had only been together for a few months… But never had you felt so strong about this before.

Quietly, you end up leaning your head on Zen’s lap, and pulled your legs up onto the seat. This opportunity to relax for a moment… it was nice. What helped was the gentle stroking of your hair which Zen ended up doing, and eventually, you gave off a sound which could only be described as a purr (you never mentioned that you came to the realisation that this is what Elizabeth 3 rd must have felt like with the amount of times which Jumin stroked her,  out of fear of annoying Zen and setting off his allergies.)

T he sound of a photo being taken moments later caught your attention, and taking a quick glance up, you were able to see Zen’s phone. “You were just too cute… I had to take a photo of us together like this,”  he smiled, before opening up the photo. “We could post it on the messenger, my lovely girlfriend. We could show everyone just how happy we are.”

You ended up laughing as he quickly shared the image, as Luciel and Jumin happened to be the only people online by that point. Jumin ended up leaving after expressing for what felt like the millionth time that he didn’t approve of an unmarried couple living together, whereas Luciel ended up using a few different emojis to show that he liked the image.

“Just tell me when you want to try and practice again. We’ll make sure that you are the star of the show when the time comes.”

“Says the _actual_ star?”

“Ya.”

“Ya? You sound like Seven and Yoosung!”

Zen ended up doing his best to hold back a quiet chuckle, before ruffling your hair. “At least they weren’t a mistake made by God like me~  I look  and  _sound_ good saying anything,” You then sat back up laughing at what he had said, before reaching for your drink. Thankfully it was still warm, so you took a quick sip of it, smiling at Zen quickly afterwards. Then there was the sound of a camera going off again. “And you look good as my phone’s wallpaper, because that way I can see you even more than I already do.”

Cheesy, but it was definitely a welcome cheesiness. It got your mind off the forgotten lines, and that was a plus to his constant photo taking. Having Zen by your side constantly had always helped you feel so at ease ever since the incident at Rika’s apartment, and no way did you want it to change. 

Once your drink was finished, you then noticed that Zen was walking over to the door with a smile on his face. “Would my lovely girlfriend like some goldfish-shaped bread? My treat,”  and before you could even respond, he was gone out the door. At least you knew he was only just outside, that was some of a reassurance too.

It was only then that you remembered the script which you were meant to be rehearsing, so whilst you wait for Zen to return, you decide to go over the lines once more. Except, there was only one problem. The scripts couldn’t be found. They weren’t on the table, they were absent from the seat beside you, and everywhere in the room that you looked had no sign of anything to do with this particular script. Zen must have had both yours and his own copy with him.

Because of that, you grab hold of your phone, just to call Zen despite him being literally just outside the door. That was a habit you both happened to have – calling when in close proximity. You never ended up opening the contacts list though, because of the buzz of other notifications.

A sudden influx of people were contacting you over email, and it did seem… Strange.

Just out of sheer curiosity, you check out some of the messages.

‘ _You must be the lady who is in a relationship with_ _THE Zen! You two should come down to our modelling agency, we’re looking for cute couples to pose for some new products we are endorsing!’_ That message had an address following it, and you sighed. It was bad enough that Zen got _frequent_ messages like this, but now they had _your_ number too?

‘ _Ahhhhhhh!!! It’s Zen’s girlfriend it’s Zen’s girlfriend!!!!!! I’m sooooooooo jealous right now!!!!!!!! ;;;;;;;’_

“Uh, okay then...”

You open up a few more, and the messages seemed to follow a similar sort of pattern. Offers to model as a couple, Zen’s fangirls, and sometimes even requests for interviews with you for some magazine or another. But one message in particular caught your eye.

‘ _You two look so cute together… I wonder how that Tripter account got all of those images of you both together. Is it ran by somebody that you and Zen know?’_

That was the only message you respond to.

‘ _There is a Tripter account posting images of myself and Zen? But… The images of us besides those taken by the press are private. Could you tell me the username of the account?’_

Within minutes, a reply came through.

‘ _Oh no! They’re private? Maybe it’s ran by a hacker then… But the account is @actorzenimageslololol, if it means anything to you. I’m so sorry that your images got posted! I won’t take up any more of your time! ^^;;’_

Quickly, you opened up Tripter on your phone, and searched the account. You already had your suspicions, but you had to make sure first. The account existed, and yes, the images taken a mere few minutes ago of you and Zen had been posted on there.  Just as a last check though, you looked at the account’s description. 

** _lololol this is a tripter bot ran to post images of the famous actor and rfa member Zen!_ **

Quickly, you opened up the RFA messenger. Seven was still online, but rather than Jumin like before, Yoosung happened to be online too.  _Zen was also online._

‘ _Ah! Hello~’_ Yoosung seemed cheerful as ever. ‘ _It’s almost like you summoned her, Seven!’_

Your response was very… To the point. ‘ _He summoned me all right. WHY DID YOU POST THE IMAGES ZEN TOOK A FEW MINUTES AGO ON TRIPTER?! -_-’_

Seven suddenly logged out then, after leaving a long sting of messages such as ‘ _aadjahadGIETYE;’;.D,;SKFNLJD’ and ‘GOD SEVEN ZERO SEVEN IS OUT, BOSS NEEDS WORK DONE HAHAHAHAHA’_

For a good few minutes, you spent quite a while trying to calm down. Zen offered to call you, but you weren’t really in the mood to speak. Yoosung did his best to try and calm you down, and Zen thanked him for it, but it was obvious that you weren’t really going to stop until Seven felt what he would often call your ‘undying wrath’.

‘ _Oh no… Why don’t I go back to lolol for a bit and warn the others not to come online for a few minutes whilst you try to calm her down, Zen?’_

‘ _No, I’ll log off now… I’ll be back inside to see my babe in a minute~ ’_ Zen then put his winking emoji, followed by another quick message. ‘ _I’m going to show you how much I love you, okay, my precious girlfriend? Don’t let Seven get to you!’_

Yoosung put a scared looking emoji then (you don’t think that Zen realised the implications of saying what he did) before he suddenly started doing what Seven had done with the randomly pressed buttons. Probably to hide what Zen had said.

The second that your loved one logged out, followed by you quickly doing the same, the door opened and Zen returned. “You know… If only this had not have happened… It is such a shame that something like that happened to get in the way, isn’t it?” He placed the food which he had obtained on the table beside your empty cup, before taking hold of your hands. “They think that they are helping… but they aren’t are they? Actually, that should not be a question – it is fact.”

You nod, and look down to the ground.  _Yeah. Seven wasn’t helping, especially with your life being hectic enough with rehearsals and sorting out emails for the RFA._ “I don’t want something like this happening… Not at the moment,” you whisper, before your own hands rested on his shoulders. “They can’t stop us from being as we are though… Maybe it is just an attempt to scare me. To scare  _us._ It is all such a big joke-!”

Zen’s finger rested on your lips, before his face moved closer to yours. “Don’t worry yourself… We’ll find a way to stop this.” His voice was firm and reassuring… You honestly felt as though you were going to melt. “Calm down, my dear...” His lips suddenly caught you, and the feeling which coursed though your body was similar to the same one which you felt during your first kiss after he had saved you from being kidnapped by Unknown.

Once you went to catch your breath, Zen then put on a sweet smile, before laughing out loud.

“Wh- What?! Did I do something embarrassing?” You pull a hand up to your cheek, and feel the immense amount of heat radiating from it. “Oh god! I’m blushing so much-!”

“It’s not that...” He left a quick trail of kisses along your jaw then. “You just said the lines which you couldn’t remember _perfectly.”_


End file.
